Edible Arrangements
by Ecchi Nin
Summary: He just wanted some food, now Zetsu's got two pieces of ass on his plate. ZetsuTobiDeidara. ZetTobDei. Remeber to Review, please.


Name:Edible Arrangements

Rated: M

Warnings: Sex, Gore, Cannibalism, S&M and anything else I throw in the bag.

Disclaimer: I can only wish, but I do not own any characters referenced and used throughout this story.

Enjoy :

Theme: Zetsu can't seem to enjoy his meal, after seeing how a tasty meat-filled meal won't be on the menu he will just have to settle for a piece of ass. ZetTobDei three-way

"The best way to keep your meal from dying." The man with a two tone-colored body,known as Zetsu, taunted as he pressed the thin surgeons knife into the leg of the immobile Mist Ninja, who gasped in pain, but the gag in his mouth prevented much sound to be heard. " Well, first we use sterilized materials, of course this is to prevent infection from later setting in." A deep voice emitted a laugh followed by a shriller groan. " Yes, a infection would cause a very large problem, I would feel positively awful if you would fall to such a...undignified death." The shriller voice spoke, the swift hands had cut a large circle into the flesh.

'Now that we have our outline..." He flashed him a devious smile before placing the small bloody knife onto a towel laid out next to the work bench he was standing at, "Now we must delicately proceed with the removal of the muscle from the bone...This will hurt very so, but if I drugged you the muscle would slack and make my job harder." The shriller voice chuckled before grabbing a large knife with a pale white hand and lifted the already cut skin, sliding the knife smoothly against the muscle, loosening it from the bone.

The deeper voice hummed to drown out the muffled screams. Finally the muscle neatly cut, was being placed onto a clean white plate, staining it blood red." Now we need to burn any veins I may have cut and then burn the wound, this will ensure all bacteria will die. I'll leave you in the meat storage until then. I will be very angry if you die." The shrill voiced warned, shaking a white finger in his face before walking over to a burning fire. he pulled a large piece of a large metal cattle brander from the fire using protective gloves and grabbing it's handle. He brought the red hot metal to the mans leg, with precision, he pressed it into the Nins skin, the smell of burning flesh invaded his nostrils and caused him to groan with hunger.

He sighed as he heard the Nin scream and suddenly stop. He brought the metal to a tub of cold water before checking on his meal. He glared as he became aware his weeks meal had died of shock, with stilled blood the bacteria would grow rapidly. The body was useless, it wasn't like he could eat a whole man in one day! Taking the share he had cut for himself he bite harshly into it, the blood spluttered and ran down his face. Annoyed, he thought of how well the man tasted and how disappointing he was about loosing such a delicious find. Well at least he was able to taste some of the man's delicious flesh. Just as he brought the bloody meat back to his red lips for another tender bite, someone stumbled into him, causing him not only to stumble into his desk, but to knock the formaldehyde container on his work desk across his the table and onto the body, and his share of meat landed upon the disgusting dirty floor.

He snarled in anger and quickly turned around to see a fallen Tobi sprawled out on the floor, groaning in pain. He was about the lunge and kill the poor boy when a screaming blonde ran in, sucessfully tripping over the masked child like man and falling on top of Zetsu. Zetsu's eyes narrowed as he grabbed the long blonde hair, belonging to Deidara. He needed no words, for his eyes promised a soon death. Deidara whimpered and reluctanlty sat submissivly " Zetsu-sama, You see, that Me and Tobi were just having some fun and we are very sorry, _yeah_, very, very sorry.", Zetsu completely ignored Deidara's obvious half'ass apology, and then quickly reached Tobi's short hair and pulled him by Deidara, Tobi yelped in surprise and bowed his head. " Ahh, Zetsu-kun forgive Tobi, He was acting bad. Tobi will never run into Zetsu's room again"

"The two of you will be punished for your childish behavior, I will no longer stand for this insolence!" The spilt man spoke, his voice seemed to be both equally contributed and actually agreeing for once. He stood and brushed himself off, glaring daggers at the two shaking forms still sitting he felt a surge of power as he reached for them, twisting his fingers through their hair and dragging them across the rough floor to a bed he set up that had long chains with cuffs at the ends attached on all four posts of the bed. " I usually use this to keep my live prey from running before I efficiently severe their spinal cords,just so they can't escape." The shriller voice announced as if he was giving them a tour of his room. He sat them down and cuffed both their hands to the bed,not having enough shackles to cuff their feet to the bed as well.

He stared at them for a minute thinking of in which ways to seek revenge upon them, as of now both were probably shitting their pants, but he defiantly needed to show them who the boss was, for seeing as fear without a punishment will slowly be ineffective, or at least that's what animal planet said and seeing as humans are animals, the same would go for the unruly young before him. Thinking about what they said in the show he slowly started to remember that it was a documentary about wolves, and when the alpha wolf was eating a lower class tried to eat beside him, then to show his dominance, they said that humping showed dominance...He...Oh, Would sexual dominance also work for humans? Zetsu pondered for a moment or two, and came up with one of two possibilities, first this could backfire and cause them to respect him less, or show them who's boss.

Zetsu nodded and decided that how much could it hurt, he hasn't had much sexual gratification in awhile and Deidara and Tobi are both very attractive people. Well...Tobi's body was attractive his face was a mystery to everyone.

"You will not say one word...for now." The darker side of Zetsu said, his tone warned them not to talk back. Though he heard a muffled cruse, coming from the blonde's mouth, but when he shot him a glare Deidara looked down at the floor,_ So submissive _The thought went straight to his groin, he would enjoy the new fresh meat in front of him for now.

Zetsu turned around and walked towards his work table, a white hand picking up the larger surgeons knife from before he walked back over to them. Grabbing Tobi by the hair first, who whimpered at the roughness of the black hand ripping hair roots from the scalp, he brought the knife up to his chest. Deidara watched in horror, thinking he was about to watch the death of his fighting partner, but was too scared to react. Instead though, Zetsu used the knife to cut his shirt down the middle, and made a thin red line on his bare chest, slowly forming tiny droplets of blood in the process, but no where near painful to Tobi, if anything the small groan Tobi made suggested he actually enjoyed Zetsu's small act.

Again using the knife, Zetsu cut another fine line into the smaller boy infront of him, getting a simillar reaction as before, _Well that's interesting _Zetsu thought. Experimenting like always, he applied more pressure for the third cut he was making on Tobi's chest, this time though Tobi's backed arched and he started to pant. _He likes it, that little shit!_ The darker side spoke inwardly to the pale side, who just rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, Interesting?" The shriller voice spoke out loud, the and then nodded his head, "Very." His other side replied.

Then he slowly turned to Deidara, who as of right now, was blushing from the small intimate scene before him, "Jealous?" The deep voice taunted, who received a glare from the blondie. He chuckled before the black hand let go of Tobi and reached for Deidara, who tried to struggle and lean away, but Zetsu was having none of that nonsense and grabbed the poor boy, throwing the knife away he ripped Deidara's shirt clean off with misplaced strength. A small gasp from Deidara made him groan with need as he knew by now he was getting hard, if he wasn't already.

Zetsu decided to skip foreplay, no need to make this all passionate. So Instead he pulled both their pants off leaving them with only some remnants of the shirts that somehow weren't cut and pulled off. "Now. Let's see how well you will behave after your punishment." The deep voice cooed as he licked his two tone lips. "Tobi, be a good boy and shove that cock of yours into Deidara's small, unprepared asshole. Deidara, get on your hands and knee's." He commanded, watching Deidara's face contort into that of an embarrassed and angry man. "NO! Tobi don't listen, un,He can't force us to do this!"

"Have it your way, I'll kill you, fuck your dead bodies and then eat your fucking balls for dinner." The deep voice spoke dangerously low to them, walking over to the discarded knife, he picked it up, but when he turned around, he couldn't help but smirk. Deidara was on his knee's, and was gripping the bed frame for support. So much for his earlier defiance.

"Zetsu..Tobi's not hard." Tobi squeaked in as he looked at his flaccid dick. Zetsu walked over, and nodded. "Touch yourself." Zetsu's white side smugly replied as he watched Tobi's shaking hand reach down and grip the shaft of his cock, he slowly started to pull gently on himself, groaning in the process. As he slowly started to increase his speed he was now moaning, his cock becoming engorged in blood, was now hard as a rock, dripping small droplets of precum. Tobi let himself go and watched as Zetsu's white finger trailed the slit of his dripping dick, bringing the white cum to his mouth, his pink tongue lapping it up. "Hmm, So good, Tobi, now that you're hard, fuck Deidara."

Tobi let out a breath he had been holding and reached his hand's towards Deidara's round, delectable ass. He spread Deidara's tan, ass cheeks apart and was greeted with a pink twitching hole, he groaned as he felt a unknown need make it's self present in his groins at the sight. Positioning his dripping dick at Deidara's enterance he unmercifully shoved himself inside Deidara who cried out in pain, his knuckled turning white from gripping the bed frame so hard. Not waiting for Deidara to adjust, Tobi set a rough pace, His hips slapping against Deidara's and Deidara's small groans and moans were getting louder, it was making Zetsu almost cum right there.

Tobi was groaning loudly with each thrust, it sent shivers up his spine as Deidara's tight little ass seemed to sloppily suck in his dick each time he pulled back. Deidara was so warm and tight, and Tobi was slowly loosing himself in the feeling of his cock being buried in such a heavenly asshole. Tobi wasn't the only one enjoying himself though, Deidara was having a splendid time as well. Tobi's quick rough thrusting was sending him over the edge, his cock was dripping, a small pool forming onto the bed. Deidara's ass never felt so full, the way Tobi's dick seemed to press so forcefully against his prostate made him see stars.

"Stop." The shrill voice said, watching Tobi stop halfway of thrusting back into Deidara who whimpered at the loss of movement. Zetsu smirked his all to famous smirk and took off his pants and underwear, he then stripped out of his shirt, standing completely nude, he watched as Tobi and Deidara both stared at his huge, dripping cock, both impressed by the size and width of the organ.

He walked over and leaned over Tobi, who getting the hint rose his pearly white ass in the air and wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist. Zetsu's both hands spread Tobi's cheeks and aligned himself at Tobi's awaiting anus. He buried his cock deep inside Tobi, causing Tobi to thrust into Deidara. Tobi whimpered and let out a silent scream as he felt his asshole get ripped in half. Zetsu waited a few seconds for Tobi's muscles to unclench his cock, though the warm tight grip was very enjoyable. Tobi slowly relaxed and let his muscles relax, pushing against Zetsu. Zetsu eased his large two color dick out of Tobi's asshole, until only the head of his cock was still inside and pushed all the way back in,which caused Tobi to do the same to Deidara. Zetsu groaned, He no longer could wait, he felt the ache of release in his cock and balls, and set a fast pace, ramming himself into Tobi's wonderful anus. Tobi, now being led at Zetsu pace was leaning on Deidara, his cock ramming the blonde prostate, hearing the sounds of wet skin and moans all around him, Tobi could no longer hold out. The feeling of Zetsu's cock pushing in and out of his asshole, practically touching his organs, and the tight heat he had his dick buried into caused to be to much for him, and he came into Deidara's asshole, flooding him with his warm cum, that leaked out off his hole each time Tobi was pushed back in and out by Zetsu. Deidara felt his ass being filled by Tobi, which caused his to cum onto the bed.

The last to come was Zetsu, who was eartically thrusting into Tobi. His balls tightened and with a few more thrusts of his cock into Tobi's little asshole he came, riding out his orgasm.

All three fell and relaxed on the cum covered bed, trying to regain their breathing. After a few minutes of silence, Deidara sat up and smirked.

"Well...I want to be punished more often, yeah."

"Tobi wants to be a bad boy again!"

"Please..Shut the fuck up." Zetsu's shrill voice grumbled, but a smile was on his lips, which didn't go unnoticed by Tobi and Deidara, who snuggled up to him. Tobi laying next to the white side and Deidara by the black.

_I did seem to rush the end right? Yes. _

_Oh well, Hope you enjoyed this porn without a plot, now kindly_

_Go beat your meat or review this you fanficfuckers ;D Thank you for reading._

_If you want a story involving your favorite couple's, Naruto only, engaging in mind blowing sex, just request it, and I will write it. _


End file.
